


终点

by TheLunatic



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Summary: 岸边单箭头光熙，光熙单箭头玛奇玛。
Relationships: Kishibe & Quanxi (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	终点

他知道，最后的最后，是遗忘而不是死亡。

然而被遗忘的对象本该是他——肉体凡胎的人类躯壳，再怎样精心保养也坚持不过百年，是无法与恶魔的生命相提并论的长度——岸边原本是这样以为的。他曾经偷偷地计划好要如何让自己的死讯万无一失地传到光熙的耳中，怀着一点微末的期望和狡黠的欢欣，如果她在他的死亡之前已经将他遗忘，那么死亡或许也可以作为对抗遗忘的武器，最后的武器。

命运从未满足过他的期望。

岸边坐在空荡荡的废墟楼顶，迎着透过烟尘照落的太阳眯起眼睛，他早该明白的，或许从光熙拒绝了他的第一杯酒开始，他就该明白在这个世界上，他不幸并非每一个少年所梦想过的主角，他不能拯救世界也不能让心爱的女孩一见倾心，他甚至无法参与这场战争。他逐渐懂得自己不过是一个观众，一个，离舞台足够近，不由得被台上的悲欢离合蛊惑了心神的，什么也做不到的观众。毕竟他只是一个人类，一个受了伤就会留下疤痕，死亡就无法复活的人类，古往今来人们总是讴歌着人性的伟大人类的光辉，好像有着一颗心在胸腔内跳动，人就高于草木鸟兽也高于恶魔和神明。但这都是人类的想法罢了。

光熙依偎在玛奇玛的身边，温顺就像每一个被她支配的生物。但如果真有什么支配了光熙，那一定不是恶魔的力量。

人为什么要有心呢？如果说那真是如此美妙如此高贵的东西，又为什么有人能将之舍弃，又为什么有人连舍弃都做不到？

她终究是回来了，带着他最后的固执送她离开的那一天仿佛仍是昨日，但他等待这个必然的结局却已经度过了数十年光阴。上一次死亡将她重新变成玛奇玛脚边的狗，很快她将会迎来下一次死亡，岸边对此深信无疑，而下一次死亡，她会不会成为电锯人的饵料，就此消失在全世界的记忆之中？或许光熙自己也不知道，他想，只有人才会害怕遗忘害怕被遗忘，狗又何尝需要在乎这种事。她甚至不会在乎和玛奇玛的约会，就像玛奇玛并不在乎一样。狗只要能够为主人叼回东西就是幸福的，至于那是网球或者炸弹还是人类的心脏都无关紧要。岸边靠在半截断墙上，想点一支烟，而火苗刚刚亮起的时候，电锯人已经突破了特异五课的包围，被打飞的尸体四散坠下，他让烟从指缝间滑落，走向不远处新的废墟。

没有人再去留意已经成为一滩尸块的光熙，岸边蹲下身，从她的脸上拔下一支尚且完好的箭矢，握在手心。他从没有亲眼见过恶魔被电锯人击败或者吃掉，他并不清楚什么时候她会忽然消失在全世界的记忆里以及他的记忆里，他握紧那支箭矢，将它缓缓地扎进胸膛，好像要尽可能地延长每一分痛苦，直到全身上下的神经除此之外再也感受不到任何东西，像一滴墨融入水中这真切的痛苦也迅速扩散到记忆的每一个角落，他带着木然的神色，将箭矢扎得更深，可他并不想杀死自己，舞台还未落幕观众也不被允许离场，因此他要小心地寻找身体的极限。听得到电锯人仍然在与玛奇玛支配的恶魔混战的声响，那绝对称不上是什么小动静，高楼崩塌，电锯嗡鸣，爆炸不断，但这摇摇欲坠的废墟一角却奇迹般地未受波及，仿佛被整个世界遗忘在脑后。或许连他也已经被世界遗忘——岸边感到那震耳欲聋的声响如今模糊地构成世界的背影，仿佛存在于遥远并不相干的地方，他只听到血顺着他的衣衫流下，滴落在残破的砖石之上，好像滴答的钟表之声，漫无目的地计算着时间的流逝。

不要忘记……他在心中祈祷，却并没有呼唤的对象，神明也好恶魔也罢他心里清楚自己从未相信过，但还能相信什么，他引以为豪的头脑和身体能够成为永恒的保证吗。年少之时他曾经以为自己无所不能，再危险的任务也没有皱过一下眉头，穷凶极恶的人类或是千奇百怪的恶魔都无法令他恐惧，然后他差点丢掉性命，在脸上留下一条永远无法消去的伤疤。步入暮年他知道了很多很多的无能为力和不得已，他丢弃了很多东西而作为对此的报复世界也不断地关上他可能选择的门扉，但唯有一样东西他曾经深信直到他心脏停止跳动也不会改变，尽管只是普通的人类脆弱的人类却也总能够做到这种微不足道之事。不是都说，那是人类不同于禽兽之处，不是都说，那是人类高贵于恶魔之处，然而人的这颗心脏也不过是血肉纠缠而成的小小一团，人的头脑也不过是亿万个细胞拼凑的器官，人的灵魂是虚无缥缈之物不可能超越肉体的囚笼，人的愿望纵然强大却也够不上不朽的边缘，面对死亡尚且可以凭借无知或是勇气莽撞地应付，面对遗忘，却是找不到任何办法。

担心头脑的不可靠，他只能用身体去铭记她，若是连身体的痛苦也一并抹消，连肉体的痕迹也荡然无存，到那时又如何呢？岸边用眼神轻轻地抚摸不会答话的光熙的残骸，地狱到底是怎样的，你去过吗？对你们来说，死亡是不是就是这样的东西，在世间不存痕迹，就连恐惧都被遗忘。

当然，他知道光熙并不会期待着他的铭记，就算他成为这个世界上最后一个记得光熙的人，她也并不会对他产生什么特别的想法。何况……何况他不会成为这个世界上最后一个记得她的人，有一个人一定还记得，难道是因为她连遗忘都支配连死亡都支配吗，她记得很多很多，已经不存在于任何地方的事情。如果可以的话，光熙会希望被全世界遗忘，然后仅仅活在那一个人的记忆里吗？他觉得，光熙并不需要那种东西。她是囚笼里的鸟，但没有人把她关进鸟笼，她为自己建造囚笼，那是她唯一的巢穴。岸边早就注意到玛奇玛有这样的恶习，她不仅想要支配，也想要爱慕。很难说究竟光熙是第一个受害者，还是她从光熙那里获得了启发。但毫无疑问，那是世界上最完美的支配。箭矢已经深深没入他的血肉，岸边小心地攥住它的末端，缓慢地转动它，鲜血争先恐后地从人为扩大了的洞口涌出，他凝望着早已失去人类面目的光熙，想着这伤口是否足够大，结痂之后是否足够显眼，此刻所感到的痛苦，是否不需要回忆就能够刻进骨血。

他听到玛奇玛被电锯切碎的声音和她的放声大笑，是第几次了，他没有在意去数。但这一切不会永无止境，他打算站起来，变换了角度的阳光让他一瞬间有些晕眩，当他向外踏出脚步时一片飞溅而来的肉块挂上了他脚边裸露的钢筋尖端，然后世界又重归于寂静。毫无疑问那来自于玛奇玛的身体。恶魔真是方便啊，哪怕被肢解无数次也可以恢复如初，这样的身体能够记住痛苦吗，似乎很值得怀疑。他绕开挂在那里显得有些可笑的滴血的肉片，没有再回头。或许在落幕之前还有一些他能够做到的事情，他祈求死亡比遗忘来得更早一步。


End file.
